witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Break
Image:Primary quests.png|32px|primary quests default Primary quest desc none Prison Break is the first quest in Act II and is necessary to complete before any further progress can be made in the game. Walkthrough This quest begins as Act II dawns, and we find that our hero has unceremoniously been thrown into the Dungeon. There are no obvious charges and thinks look pretty bleak, until Vincent Meis, captain of the City Guard, announces that there is a way to win passage out of prison by defeating a cockatrice which is currently roaming, unchecked, through the Sewers of Vizima. This seems an ideal option for the witcher, but sadly, someone has already beaten him to the punch and volunteered. Not one to give up so easily, Geralt points out that he is the better candidate to kill the monster, so Vincent consents to let him duke it out with the other volunteer to see who will win a chance to face the beast. A fistfight ensues and naturally, Geralt wins (if not, then he simply has to wait for the thug to fail and then take his turn). Once in the sewers, Geralt meets Siegfried, a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, who is also hunting cockatrice. Geralt must decide whether or not to team up with Siegfried to fight the creature, but either way, the battle looms. Once over, Siegfried shows Geralt the way out of the sewer and imparts some useful information. They part on good terms. Notes * If you cooperate with Siegfried you will only get 800 XP for killing the cockatrice, working alone is worth 1000 XP. * If Geralt cannot actually collect all of his things because of a lack of space in his inventory, this is not a big problem. The chest where all his belongings are remains accessible for the duration of Act II, so he can go back and get more stuff at any time and any items left on the floor in the dungeon will not disappear when transitioning in or out of the area. Phases Thug I have to fight a thug. The winner will have a chance to win his freedom after killing the cockatrice in the sewers. I must get out of here. setp one: kick the thug's ass. Victory / Defeat Sword Jethro gave me a silver sword. After killing the cockatrice I should go to him to collect my things. Jethro gave me a silver sword. Cockatrice's Nest Trophy Bandits Several Salamander bandits attacked us - I wonder where they came from. I must finally get out of these sewers. I must leave the sewers. (500 XP) Deposit Siegfried gave me the key to a door leading out of the sewers. Vizima and all its dangers await outside. I need to recover my things as soon as possible. After leaving the sewers I need to see Jethro and collect my things. Deposit Returned My equipment is in a chest in the cellar. I hope Jethro didn't take anything as a souvenir. He also recommended that I call on Vincent and demand my reward for the cockatrice's head. I must take my things from the chest and take the cockatrice's head to Vincent. (1500 XP) Gallery Image:People_Vincent_Meis.png|Vincent, the guard captain Image:People_Jethro.png|Jethro, the jailor Image:People_Siegfried_of_Denesle.png|Siegfried, a knight of the Order Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II